Mobile computing devices are now typically equipped with positional sensors therein, such as global positioning system (GPS) sensors. A GPS sensor computes its location based upon detected signals emitted by orbiting satellites. It can, therefore, be ascertained that when a mobile computing device is indoors, the GPS sensor may be unable to accurately compute the location of the mobile computing device.